


Unit 5H

by DefiantDreams



Series: Fandom Boyfriends [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Verse, POV Outsider, Roleplay, mild homophobia, viktor and yuuri r weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: “What’s wrong with 5G?”The couple exchanges a meaningful glance and he sweats a little at his decision to move in already.“It’s not 5G that’s the problem,” the man says, “it’s 5H.”orViktor and Yuuri are fandom boyfriends who have loud AF sex and sometimes… they get kind of weird…(5 times someone's moved out because of 5H and 1 time 5H finally moves out)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read part 1 to get it, part 1 is just PWP lol, just know that Yuuri writes fanfic for Hiro!!! on Ice and Viktor draws fanart.
> 
> F for Fandom in my AU challenge <3

1. 

“My lovely grandchildren!” she greets and kisses the two lovely children in front of her. Her daughter says something inaudible and she sighs before tapping at her ear.

“My dear, you know I can not hear well anymore,” she says patiently and her daughter grimaces sheepishly before she leans in to speak right to her ear.

“I’ll come back tomorrow at 9.”

Emilia nods and hugs her daughter goodbye. “Say goodbye to your mommy, children,” she goads her grandchildren and she smiles when they go over to hug and kiss their mother goodbye.

Now, Emilia doesn’t mind baby sitting at all, she loves her grandchildren. They’re lovely and behaved usually so she doesn’t understand why they’re being so…odd at the moment. She doesn’t remember anything off happening, and they were simply sitting down for a lovely dinner when the two of them suddenly started shifting in their seats and looking at her as if she was supposed to do something.

Yanna stares at her food, looking visibly uncomfortable as she moves her peas around. Jed is looking up at her with wide eyes every so often and every time he opens his mouth, Yanna shakes her head resolutely. Emilia frowns as Yanna looks at the wall separating her room from… 5H, maybe? Emilia wasn’t quite sure.

“Is something the matter, dear?” Emilia asks worriedly and Yanna’s face flames bright red. “Do you not like the peas?”

Yanna mumbles something inaudible and Emilia frowns, “Honey, you know I can’t hear well, please speak up.”

“I like them,” Yanna says, this time loud enough, her tone obviously disgruntled. Emilia sniffs slightly and continues eating her food. Children these days, so disrespectful.

She forgets about it for a while when a few minutes later, Yanna and Jed go back to normal. They stay in front of her little TV to watch this cartoon and Emilia sighs in relief. See? She can still babysit and watch over her grandchildren.

Once a mother, always a mother. She nods to herself sagely. Maybe she can convince her daughter to let Yanna and Jed stay with her more often. She’d like that. It wouldn’t be so lonely here then.

The next day, after her daughter picks up her grand daughters, Emilia tries not tear up.

Oddly enough, that very same night, her daughter calls her.

“Mom, we can’t let the children visit you again.”

Emilia gasps, her heart aching and her daughter immediately backtracks.

“I mean, well, with the kind of neighbors you have, it’s just not appropriate, you know?” Her daughter says appeasingly and Emilia frowns.

“The gay couple next door? They’re lovely, very polite and very charming too. Why, they’ve helped me carry up my groceries before! I didn’t know I raised you to be so close-minded!” Emilia replies indignantly and her daughter is silent on the other end.

“At least they talk to me, you know? Not quite as lonely when they greet me good morning,” Emilia continues spitefully. Her daughter sighs.

“Ok, how about this? Paul’s found an apartment near door, it would be better for you there and Yanna and Jed can visit you more often.”

Emilia gasps, but this time she’s full of joy. Finally! After all of her thinly-veiled suggestions.

“We should get you a hearing aid too.”

 

2.

Samantha has been living in 6H for more than a year now. It’s okay, really, the rent is pretty cheap, the building’s well maintained and it’s great since the gym is on the same floor as her. (Not like she uses it anyway, but it’s nice to have the option.)

Now, she’s pretty busy usually. Med school gives her weird hours so she doesn’t really know who her neighbors are. She was fine with that, she doesn’t need to know her neighbors and she’s gone a whole year now without knowing any of her neighbor’s names.

Well. Until 2 months ago, at least.

The first time she heard a distinctively male voice moaning out ' _Viktor_ ', she mentally sighed and inwardly congratulated whoever Viktor was. Great for him, so glad you’re having sex, yadda yadda yadda. She sent a snap to John and some of her friends, and when John later replied to ask if she wanted to come over, she really should have seen it coming. She walked herself right into that trap.

The second time it happened, Sam had to reevaluate a few things. Not just a one night (afternoon?) stand then, probably a boyfriend, maybe a fuck buddy. She settles herself into the reality that she might be hearing this more and more often.

And now, it’s already happened so many times that Sam doesn’t even care anymore. Put on headphones, focus on her books, and everything would be fine. 

It was bearable. Around 10 minutes, sometimes less, sometimes more, of some guy screaming out “Viktor!” and various curses and begging. Nothing Samantha couldn’t handle. She was a grown woman! A modern woman, not a prude like her parents. A little gay sex wasn’t going to hurt her (much). She already considered herself lucky that Viktor’s boyfriend never seemed to sleep over and her sleep was never disturbed by them.

“Move in with me,” her boyfriend asks her and she gives him an unamused stare.

“Just because my parents are in the Philippines, that doesn’t mean they won’t go over here themselves and kill me for living in sin,” she says drily and he rolls his eyes.

“They won’t know,” John pouts and she glares.

“Jesus will know.”

He gapes at her and she turns away from him to stare back down at her anatomy notes.

“You don’t even go to church anymore,” he grumbles accusingly, “Aren’t you bothered by your downstairs neighbors and how loud they are?”

Sam sighs and highlights, her grip tight. “It’s bearable. The rent is cheap and it’s not like they fuck that often. I probs hear them like twice a week _lang_.”

“Yeah, well, if you move in with me, you won’t hear any of that all,” John says meaningfully and Sam turns back to face him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance and John shrugs, holding his hands out in front of him appeasingly.

See, Sam didn’t mind _that_ much. She leaves her boyfriend’s apartment after a few hours, takes a taxi back to her own and settles on her bed. It’s 5 PM on a Thursday night and she has an exam the next day. Her plan was to study until 8 then have dinner.

And then she hears it—a long, drawn out moan.

Her eye twitches slightly. She takes in a deep breath and stares at her paper. _Fuck_ , she forgot her earphones at John’s. Out of all days. 

“Viktor! Oh my god!”

_Never take the Lord’s name in vain_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like her mama whispers in her subconscious.

“Victoru!”

_Abductor digiti minimi, Opponens digiti minimi, Flexor digiti minimi,_ she thinks to herself furiously, her jaw tight as she stares down at her notes.

“Fuck, yes, so good, fuck baby you feel so good!”

_Palmar plates, superficial digital flexor, deep digital flexor._

“Oh fuck, harder please, bite me, fuck,”

_Abducto digita—digiti? Abductor digiti minimi._

“Alpha, please! Breed me, please, I want you, I want your knot!”

Samantha’s brain short circuits. What. What? What the actual fuck.

“Yes, yes, fuck, knot me, come in me please, I want your babies!”

Sam stares blankly at the crucifix on her wall and prays to God to take her now.

“Viktor!” The man screams and then there’s a loud _thud!_ that shocks her. Sam blinks blearily and realizes that it was her book that had fallen down her bed.

Silence from the unit underneath her.

_Tangina_. What the fuck???? Fuck this. She sighs and picks up her phone.

“Hey, is your offer to move in still open?”

 

3.

“Yeah, I just got a unit here for pretty cheap,” Andrew says casually to his partner in the elevator. Kristine raises an eyebrow curiously and Andrew shrugs self-consciously at her silent question.

“Not sure why, I’ve been here for a week already and it’s not that bad,” Andrew sighs, “Maybe 5G is haunted.”

The guy in the elevator with them snorts and then looks at him with something like pity and Andrew frowns at him.

“What?” He asks defensively and the guy shakes his head, a smirk on his lips.

“Good luck,” he says just as the elevator door opens. Andrew opens his mouth to say anything, to call after him, but the other man just laughs and waves before he exits the elevator.

“Oooh,” Kristine drawls, “Sounds ominous.” She snickers and Andrew rolls his eyes. The elevator finally opens up on the 15th floor

Andrew and Kristine are sitting in the study lounge when a strong gust of wind suddenly blows past them. Kristine scowls and flattens her hand over their papers just in time so that it doesn’t fly away. Unfortunately, the man in the table next to them doesn’t even notice when one of his papers flies away from him.

Andrew and Kristine look at each other before Kristine gives him a look and he sighs. He stands up to pick up the sheet of paper, turning it over in his hands. He blinks, and he feels his face heat up bright red at what he sees, coughing slightly in shock. It’s nothing _too_ scandalous, just a sketch of two men kissing tenderly in an ice rink and doodle of a heart above them that says H + A, but it makes Andrew feel a little twitchy and uncomfortable inside. He’s not homophobic, it’s just… weird, that’s all. Andrew eyes the man hunched over a tablet, his eyebrows furrowed as he slides his finger up and down and sighs inwardly before he shakes his head and makes his way towards him.

“Hey,” Andrew greets awkwardly and the silver-haired man looks up from the tablet in his hands. Andrew gapes slightly. Beautiful isn’t a word you’d normally use to describe a man, but if you asked Andrew how to describe this guy? He’d—He’d definitely _not_ say beautiful. Cause that was gay and Andrew wasn’t gay.

The man smiles at him airily and Andrew holds out the paper, surreptitiously trying to glance at what’s on his tablet. It’s all paragraphs of tiny text though so Andrew inwardly shrugs. Readings, maybe? The guy looked like he was in college.

“Oh, sorry,” the other man says distractedly and takes the sheet, flashing Andrew a smile again before he looks back down at his tablet.

“You, uh, draw well, man,” Andrew finds himself saying and he winces, dying a little bit inside. What the fuck.

The other man perks up and he smiles, his lips this time curving into something distinctly heart-shaped and how was that even possible? How was this man real? “Thanks,” he says cheerfully and there’s a beat of awkward silence before Andrew rubs the back of his head and slides back slowly.

“I’m just going to go, yeah,” he says, blushing slightly and the man hums, eyeing him in amusement as he nods. Andrew practically runs back to Kristine, his cheeks oddly red and his heart beating abnormally fast in his chest. What the fuuuuuuck.

Kristine raises an eyebrow at him and the curve of her smile is too close to mocking that Andrew glares at her. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything, only looks back down at her paper.

“Viktor!” A man calls out and Andrew can’t help but look up. The silver-haired man looks up and there it was again, that impossible heart-shaped smile, bright and genuine, so _different_ from the polite smiles of earlier. _Viktor_ , Andrew thinks to himself. So that’s his name.

“Yuuri,” Viktor practically croons as he places his tablet flat on the table, his eyes bursting with affection and fondness and Andrew turns his head slightly to watch as the other man, Yuuri, walked over to Viktor.

Viktor tilts his head up and Yuuri gives him a short peck on the lips before slipping in to sit on the chair beside Viktor. Andrew’s face twitches and Kristine snorts. Wow. How could they be so indecent, kissing in public like that?

Andrew watches from underneath his fringe as Viktor slings his arm over Yuuri’s shoulders and shows him the same drawing Andrew gave back to him earlier.

“Does this work for you?” Viktor asks, frowning slightly as he gestures to his tablet with his free hand, “I was reading over your fic again, but I'm not sure if it fits how you imagined it.” Yuuri blinks thoughtfully before he reaches over to scroll down the tablet and Andrew scowls slightly at the easy way they touch each other and the way their bodies naturally curve and adjust towards each other.

“Are you homophobic or something?” Kristine asks him and Andrew jolts in surprise.

“What? No,” he denies immediately, “I have plenty of gay friends.”

Kristine raises a perfect eyebrow and rolls her eyes. “Alright,” she says dismissively and Andrew’s face flames up. He watches as Viktor and Yuuri talk quietly about something, Viktor’s tablet in between them and Viktor occasionally sketching something out on the sheets of paper in front of him.

“Awww!” Viktor suddenly says loudly, his whole body practically glowing with glee, “Sweetest boyfriend ever!” Viktor coos and then pulls the red-faced Japanese man into a long, drawn out kiss. Andrew grimaces and looks away.

He doesn’t look at Yuuri and Viktor again. He couldn’t even stand to look at them and their blatant flirting and the kisses they’re trading as if this isn’t a public place and everyone can’t fucking see them. Ugh.

\---

Well. It turns out Viktor’s boyfriend’s his neighbor. Andrew stills from the start of the hallway as he sees Yuuri locking the door of Unit 5H, right at the very end of the hallway. Andrew’s unit is the only one directly beside them since 5H is a corner unit. Yuuri pockets his key and turns towards Andrew. Andrew’s head automatically drops as he keeps walking, avoiding eye contact with the Japanese man.

He opens the door to 5G, taking only a second to glance at 5H.

He doesn’t think much about it. That is, until one day, his afternoon classes get cancelled and he decides to chill in his unit instead of going out.

It starts quietly at first, he doesn’t even know if he’s imagining it. He frowns and takes out his earphones, looking around his room. Then, he hears it again, a distinctly male voice that sounds like Viktor’s boyfriend.

“ _Fuuuuuck!”_

Andrew freezes. Okay. He’s definitely not imagining it. His face burns bright red at the thought of Viktor and his boyfriend doing it. Maybe he’s never heard it before because of his schedule. Do they memorize his schedule so they can have dirty gay sex?

“Ah! Alexei, please, fuck, _please!”_ Andrew blanches, his eyes widening. Alexei? His mind races through the possibilities, but only one makes sense.

Viktor’s boyfriend is cheating on him.

“ _Kimochi, Alexei~_ ”

Andrew groans and puts his earphones back on. Gay men couldn’t be trusted to stay faithful. As a human being with morals, he was obligated to let Viktor know that his boyfriend was cheating on him. That was the right thing to do, yeah?

“Alexei!”

How could someone scream that loud??

He sighs and nods to himself. The next time he sees Viktor.

\---

Surprisingly, he sees Viktor again pretty soon. He’s in the gym, buffing up to look good obviously, when he sees the older man walk in, obviously focused on his phone. Andrew freezes, and he feels his face heat up uncomfortably when he sees what the silver-haired man is wearing. Is it weird if he approaches Viktor now? Maybe he should get Viktor’s number, to comfort him after Andrew lets him know about Yuuri. Yes.

He looks back down at his weights and shakes his head. Later. He’ll approach Viktor later, after his work out.

He definitely doesn’t watch as Viktor goes up on the treadmill and starts jogging. He’s definitely not looking at Viktor’s ass. Nope. That’s gay. He’s also definitely not looking when Viktor gets off the treadmill and stretches slightly, his back drenched in sweat.

Viktor lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe at the bit of sweat in his forehead, revealing toned abs and Andrew promptly drops the weight he’s lifting. A loud bang echoes through the room and Andrew screeches internally as he scrambles to pick it up.

“Hey, need someone to spot you?” A voice asks him curiously and he looks up into bright blue.

“Oh, no thanks dude,” He squeaks out and Viktor nods easily. There’s absolutely no recognition in his eyes and Andrew feels insanely disappointed that Viktor doesn’t remember him. Viktor starts to turn away and Andrew scowls inwardly. He doesn’t know what comes over him, but his mouth moves without his mind’s permission.

“Your boyfriend’s cheating on you,” he blurts out and Viktor freezes before he turns back to him, an odd expression on his face.

“What makes you say that?” Viktor says flatly, his voice dangerous and Andrew gulps.

“I, uh, he lives in 5H right?” he says and Viktor opens his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed, but Andrew pushes on without giving him a chance to speak, “I live in 5G and I swear dude, he was moaning out this other dude’s name—Alexei? Or something, I don’t know, man.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raise and Andrew is strangely disconcerted by the expression Viktor’s making. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Viktor was trying not to laugh?? But that didn’t make any sense at all. What sane guy would laugh after finding out his significant other was cheating on him.

“Thank you for telling me,” Viktor says seriously, his lips quirking and Andrew blinks. Viktor covers his mouth and Andrew frowns. He opens his mouth to offer something, he doesn’t know, his number maybe? His time if Viktor needed someone to talk to?

But Viktor only turns away and Andrew finds he doesn’t have the courage anymore.

He leaves the gym, an odd feeling of embarrassment in his veins. When he spots Viktor on the phone, he stills.

"Do you like Alexei more than me? " 

Andrew frowns at the obviously teasing way Viktor says it, as if he isn't bothered at all. Viktor laughs lowly and then says, "I have inspo for new art. Yuuri slash Alexei! Watch out for it, babe."

Viktor pauses, and whatever his boyfriend says, it makes him laugh again. "I'll get Hiro, you can have Alexei! Wow!"

Andrew scowls. Are they talking about their other gay friends? Are they kind who switches partners? Disgusting.

A week later, he’s strangely disappointed when he hears Yuuri screaming out Viktor’s name. He glares at his ceiling.

He moves out at the end of the month when his unit contract expires. Later, when people ask him why, he’ll tell them it’s cause of the gay couple next doors who kept having loud as fuck gay sex and it was making him uncomfortable—not cause he was homophobic no, he just wanted peace and quiet, that’s all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this take so long
> 
> why is chapter 2 so much shorter
> 
> shrugs, who knows?
> 
> (it's cause i got uninspired and lazy :( sorry friends, hope you still like this.)
> 
> also, brief warning for daddy kink for #4 and voyeurism & non-explicit description of masturbation in #5. thanks!

4.

David was a respectable man, with lovely children, who just so happened to live in a condo for the meantime.

Now, this was really only supposed to be temporary until his wife forgave him, but David wasn’t trying that hard, all things considered. Because this was temporary, David didn’t really mind that his neighbors had such a… well, active sex life, was one way to put it. Adventurous was another word to describe it. Experimental too.

David could not, and would not, begrudge anyone for their sex life. Not when his own sex life was what got him in trouble with his wife in the first place.

He’s heard plenty of things from his stay, and he knew that one of them was named Viktor, and that they were both male. He also knew that they sometimes invite other men into their lives, notably an Alexei that popped up every now and then. Finally, David knew that the unnamed, loud man’s partner was quiet when compared to the other man.

But tonight? Tonight they were trying something new.

“Daddy!” the unnamed man cried out, loud and shameless as usual. “Daddy, please, right there, _fuck._ “

David has never saw the appeal to daddy kink. His _kids_ call him daddy. He loved being called daddy, but not like this, never like this. Never in the bedroom.

“Oh, daddy, you feel so good!”

He will never be able to hear daddy the same way ever again. David stares at the ceiling, listening to the rhythmic pounding.

“Daddy, please, please, please let me come!”

David covered his ears and cursed. He had to move out. He had to move out before he couldn’t hear the words daddy without thinking of this.

A week later, David found himself in front of their—his wife’s house.

“Daddy!” His daughter squealed as she saw him, and David flinched.

5.

Okay, it’s not like Rob is lonely. It’s just that there are two, very obviously male people banging in the unit underneath his. And Rob? Rob is a virile, healthy, gay man.

It would be weirder if Rob wasn’t taking advantage of this and _wasn’t_ masturbating to the sounds of their wild sex.

“Viktor! Viktor, oh my god, oh my god, fuck, Viktor!”

Rob closed his eyes, imagining whoever it was to be underneath him, taking him, taking his dick. He groaned softly, at the same time as the man being fucked moaned loudly.

Rob couldn’t help but imagine the man that he had bumped into in the swimming pool area of the condominium. His name was Yuuri, if Rob remembered correctly. Exotic Asian beauty, plump ass that looked like it was meant to be taken, love handles that Rob could just hold on to. Exactly Rob’s type.

“Fuck, you’re so big, ah! Ah!”

Rob could hear the man being taken start to curse in Japanese, and he moaned, sliding his hand up and down. It fit with his fantasy of Yuuri. Rob wasn’t sure if he was Japanese, but he didn’t really care right now.

“Viktor!” The other man screeches.

A phone rang. Rob cursed and he grabbed for his phone, picking up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

Rob froze, dread filling him. He glanced at the caller ID, and before he could reply or hang up—

“VIKTOR FUCK YES COME IN ME, FILL ME UP, FUCK!”

“Are you watching _porn_?”

“No, mom!” he denied vehemently, his face draining of all color.

“Robert! You are disgusting! Watching porn while on the phone with your mother! How could you?”

“No!” He squeaked, but his mother hanged up. _Fuck._

A few days later, Rob was moving out under strict instructions from his mother.

He sighed in regret.

 

+1

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor said slowly and Yuuri looked up from his laptop. He smiled and Viktor scooted over, an uncharacteristically nervous look on his features.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked and Viktor bit his lip.

“I was thinking. We pretty much live together, don’t you think?” He asked and Yuuri flushed. Viktor paused for a moment before he continued, “I mean, you’re practically always here.”

“I’m sorry for intruding, I can give you space if you want,” Yuuri muttered in embarrassment and Viktor gaped.

“No! I was going to ask if you wanted to move in with me!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he stared at Viktor in disbelief.

“I mean,” Viktor amended, “Not here. Somewhere bigger for the both of us. My dad owns another apartment that would be lovely for the both of us.”

Yuuri opened his mouth and then closed it. A smile came onto his lips. “I mean, I’m going to miss this building.”

“So am I,” Viktor nodded seriously. “We’ve made lots of memories here.”

“I would love to move in with you,” Yuuri said gently and Viktor beamed. He leaned over to brush his lips on Yuuri’s, kissing him sweetly.

“I can’t wait,” Viktor whispered excitedly, eyes lit up with joy.

Yes, Viktor does want a bigger apartment for the both of them buuuut Viktor doesn’t tell Yuuri that they’ve received too much complaints from the neighbors, and that even with his dad owning the building, they couldn’t get away with it anymore. _It’s bad for business_ , he said. _Either your unit or Yuuri._

Obviously Viktor was going to choose Yuuri.

—

“Did you hear?”

“What?”

“Unit 5H is moving out!”

“Oh my god, _no way_. You’re fucking with me!”

“I’m not! I swear to god I’m not.”

“Holy shit. _Holy shit._ Finally.”

—

If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d say that the other tenants of the building were, well, watching him and Viktor move out.

But that couldn’t be. That wasn’t possible. Why would they care about them?

But still, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel the pinpricks of their stares on the back of his neck.

“Viktor!” He called out to get his boyfriend’s attention, and several heads snapped in his direction, Viktor’s included. The people’s eyes were wide and they seemed to view him in a new light, but Yuuri wasn’t sure why? He was probably imagining it.

Viktor smiled at him, jogging towards him and then placing a wet kiss on his lips. Yuuri kissed back, a little uneasily, especially when the looks on the other people’s faces started to resemble recognition and surprise.

“What’s the party for?” Yuuri murmured to Viktor and Viktor tilted his head as he looked at the balloons and streamers that seemed to fill the 5th floor hallways, leading out into the swimming pool area of the same floor.

“Maybe someone’s birthday,” Viktor shrugged.

Yuuri frowned, before he sighed and accepted it.

What else could it possible be?

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel for Andrew, (not) Straight™ white boy. tbh that's what i started with but i wanted to expand HAHA
> 
> number 1 was supposed to directly reference part 1 but i felt lazy so yeah. number 2 is omegaverse roleplay and number 3 is hiro/alexei roleplay HAHAHA u bet ur ass that yuuri and viktor cosplay as them ;)
> 
> why 5H? my unit number is 5H *shrugs*
> 
> Follow me @ [Tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if ur into Chris and want fic updates. It's a secondary blog but I'll follow u back w my main <3


End file.
